


Brotherly Camping

by xashtonn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M, Mild Smut, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xashtonn/pseuds/xashtonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean go after a wendigo. Instead of leaving after it's killed, they decide to camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Camping

“Wendigo,” The Winchester brothers spoke at the same time. “We have got to stop doing that.” They, again in unison, said. They shared a look, and then gave each other the chance to speak.   
Sam broke the silence first. “Okay, how are we going kill this thing?”  
Dean crossed his arms, a look of determination on his face. “Sammy, we’re going camping.

Sam couldn't help but stare in awe at his brother while they trekked up the side of a hill. It was a steep and rocky hill, but Dean never lost his footing. Sam, on the other hand, almost died about three times. Dean just laughed at him, making Sam angry but slightly joyful, hearing his deep laugh.  
Sam memorized the lean muscles of Dean’s back. The way he carried his heavy bag made his biceps flex and Sam almost lost himself. That is until Dean spoke. “You see anything out of ordinary?” He glanced back at Sam, making him suck in a breath.  
“Uh…no,” His voice cracked and he felt like he was in junior high again. He cleared his throat. “Are we almost to the missing group’s campsite?” He tried to make it less visible that he wasn't looking at anything but his brother’s backside.  
“What, are you already tired, Sammy?” Dean chuckled and switched shoulders that held the bag full of camping supplies and weapons.  
Sam’s eyes lit up at the way Dean said Sammy. He loved when he called him that. He always played it off like he was annoyed when secretly he had dreams of Dean panting the pet name when he…Sam came back to reality. He had to stop thinking of his brother that way. He was going to Hell for it. Been there, done that. He thought and smiled to himself. “No, just trying to make sure we get there before sundown.”  
“We’re here.” Dean stopped abruptly, leaving Sam to bump into him. “The fresh outdoors,” he exclaimed. “And watch where you’re going, dude.” He looked back at Sam. Sam just rolled his eyes and threw down his bags.  
“Let’s just get the tent up real quick and then we can take a look around.” Sam started unzipping the bag that held the tent.  
“You do that and I’ll just look for some fire wood.” He smirked and vanished into the woods.   
Sam had the tent most of the way done when he heard Dean’s voice yelling out to him. “Sam! Sammy, it’s got me!” He dropped everything, grabbed his shotgun, and ran towards the voice. “Sam, hurry!” The voice sounded closer. Sam’s heart started beating faster and faster as he realized his brother was in trouble. He had taken off without a gun like the dumbass he was.  
As Sam closed in on the voice, he heard leaves crushing and twigs snapping behind him. “Dean?” He turned and was face to…well abdomen with the ugly Wendigo itself. “What did you do to my brother?” He yelled while aiming his gun. It was filled with silver bullets that Sam knew would only temporarily injure the 12-foot-something monster. Before he could pull the trigger, the Wendigo had already lashed at him and his vision went black.

“Sam, wake up. Sammy, dammit, open your eyes. Please just make any sort of movement.” Sam groaned and felt a dull pain in his arms and wrists. He opened his eyes and saw Dean staring at him with a pained expression. “Jesus, Sammy, don’t scare me like that!” He face softened and then he looked at his hands. They were bound together by a thick rope. “Please tell me you can get us out of here.”  
Sam was also bound and he noticed two more bodies the same way. He didn't know where they were. It was dark, wet, and cold. It felt like a cave to him. Quickly checking his surroundings, he started thinking of a way to get out. “Okay, my rope is slightly loose. I think I can manage…” He started to wriggle free of his binds. Finally, he broke loose and fell to the floor with a thud. He just wanted to get out. He whipped out his knife that was in his boot and cut Dean down. They then began cutting down the rest of the hostages. They all started awaking and Sam tried to tend to their bad wounds.   
“We got to hurry, Sam. It could be back any second.” Dean started helping the other two people up. They were both males and looked to be college students.  
“We were just camping!” One of the guys starts spitting out. “This thing…it killed Zack. It was going to kill us, too! Dudes, thank you. I owe you my life!”   
Sam saw Dean trying to hide a smile which made a smile grow on his own lips. He looked down at his boots. “No problem, guys. We just have to get out of here quick.” He started herding them to the exit.   
Before they could leave, the monster of the hour crashed in. “Sammy, get them out!” Dean shouted. The Wendigo was getting closer. “I’ll hold him off. Just get them out!”   
He started running the opposite way of the exit and Sam was stunned for a moment. The moment didn't last long and Sam pushed the guys out of the exit. He got them to safety and pushed something in one of the guys’ hands. “Take this cell phone,” he instructed the more stable of the two. “Call someone for help. We will be okay. Just stay out of these woods, okay?” The two guys gave Sam a smile and started down the hill.  
Sam had to help Dean. That was all he could think about. As soon as he knew the guys made it close enough to get to the road and get help, he sprinted back to the small cave. Yelling came from the cave and Sam ran even faster to get to Dean. He followed his voice and right when he got to his brother, flames as tall as the cave itself erupted. The large, grotesque monster finally crumbled and Sam saw that stupid smirk on Dean’s beautiful face. He couldn't hold back his own smile and sigh of relief. Before he knew what he what was happening, Dean found his way into Sam’s arms. “You did well, Dean.” He smiled against his brother’s neck and he could smell the musk of the woods mixed in with smoke from the Wendigo.  
“Did you honestly doubt me, Sammy?” There it was again. The pet name that turned from cute and innocent to sexy as hell. Dean pulled away and wiped some grime from his face. “Let’s go.” He patted Sam’s back and they continued back into the woods.  
“Dean?” Sam stood still a few feet behind Dean. Dean looked back and stopped. Sam could feel the heat rise to his cheeks. He looked so nice. His hair was a bit of a mess and Sam could see the tiredness in his brother’s oh-so-green eyes. He looked so real. He didn't have his smooth, put together mask on that he usually wore. He didn't care if he looked confident and sexy right now. He was just tired. It was one of Sam’s favorite looks.  
The sun was almost all the way down and a few stars peeked out of the darkness. They both stood there in silence as Sam tried to form words. “Spit it out, Sam.” Dean’s low, exhausted voice made Sam’s heart race in a not so brotherly way.   
“Let’s camp out still. It’s late and you’re obviously tired. It’ll be like the old days when Dad was on a hunt.” Dean just looked at Sam. His lip twitched and Sam could tell he wanted to smile. “Please, Dean.” Sam stuck out his bottom lip and gave Dean his best puppy eyes.  
“Fine, but we leave in the morning.” Dean sighed, but Sam could hear amusement in his voice.

They were back at their camp. The crickets were playing their tune and the small fire Dean had made crackled. Sam was sitting by the fire on a log he found. Dean was on the other side of the fire. His face was glowing from the yellow, orange, and red flames. Sam had been staring at the fire trying to keep the fantasies he had of Dean away. He had to use all of his will power to think of something else.  
He took a long drink of his beer and glanced at Dean. He was looking at his little brother intensely. Without thinking he blurted, “If you want to kiss me, just get it over with.” Sam heard the words fly out of his mouth and flinched. He didn't mean for them to come out so serious sounding.   
Dean spit his drink and started laughing. “What the hell, Sam?” He chuckled again. “Kiss you? You’re hilarious. I wouldn't get near those lips with a ten foot pole.”   
Sam nervously laughed with him, trying to shake off the hurt. He knew he wasn't supposed to have these feelings about his brother, but he couldn't help it. Dean was just so nonchalant and composed. He made hunting look like a game of hop-scotch. “Whatever, Dean. I was joking. You’re such a jerk.” He took another swig of his beer and threw the empty glass bottle into his makeshift trash can.  
“Bitch,” Dean came back with and threw his empty bottle as well. “Well, Sammy, I am going to bed.” He took of his jacket and boots, and then climbed into the tent.  
“I’ll be in there in a minute.” Sam sighed and tried not to watch as Dean maneuvered his body into their tent.   
“I’m not waiting up.” Dean called back and Sam ran his fingers through his long, brown hair. He had been so stupid. How could he have just blurted that out to Dean? He should’ve at least sounded less serious. 

Dean lied awake in his sleeping bag, listening to his younger brother snore softly next to him. Something Sam had said stuck in Dean’s brain and he didn't know why. If you want to kiss me, just get it over with, Dean kept playing over and over in his head. At the moment the words were hilarious, but now he couldn't stop reading into every sound Sam had spoken when he said that. Why did he sound so serious? He pondered for a moment, and then turned, facing his Sammy.   
His floppy hair fell over his calm face. Sleeping was the only time Dean saw Sam so peaceful. That was if Sam wasn't having a nightmare. He faced his demons every day and Dean hated that they snuck into his brother’s dreams as well. Dean found himself reaching over and tucking Sam’s hair behind his ear. What was he doing? He brought his hand back to his own space quickly. He didn't want Sam to wake up and wonder what he was doing. Dean turned back over; trying to get the weird feelings he had to leave. His stomach was full of butterflies every time he thought about what Sam had said earlier and he found himself imagining kissing Sam.   
He had to stop having those feelings. You don’t kiss your brother. Hell, you don’t think about kissing your brother. It was wrong and Dean knew he was going to Hell for it, but that didn't stop him. He smiled at himself. He had been to Hell and back. It was nothing he couldn't overcome.   
Dean’s eyes flicked open. He finally fell asleep a few hours after he came to the conclusion he wanted his brother. It was now most likely nine in the morning. He rubbed his eyes and exited the tent. Sam was just now walking back to the campsite. He had two bags Dean knew were filled with greasy, breakfast food. They sat on their respectful logs like the night before and ate in silence. Dean noticed that Sam looked like he was going to be sick. “You okay, Sammy?” He finally asked.  
Sam looked up, startled. “Oh, yeah, I am okay.” He faked a smile and knew that Dean would never fall for it. He watched as Dean made his way over to his log and scooted over. Sam moved his eyes to his food and slowly chewed his last bite.   
“What’s wrong?” Dean asked quietly. He knew his rule about no chick flick moments, but his head wasn’t thinking clearly recently. He saw Sam look back up and his knees felt weak. His eyes looked so puppy-like, but also very sexy right then. He saw his reflection in Sam’s eyes and did everything he could to stop thinking about his lips on his own.  
Sam almost had an aneurysm as he looked into his older brother’s sparkling green eyes. A look of desire, which matched his own, was present there. He felt himself drop his breakfast sandwich and turn more towards Dean. Was he imagining the lust in Dean’s eyes? He had basically said that kissing his brother was totally taboo, but his eyes were disagreeing with the word he had spoken. “You, uh, dropped your food.” Sam snapped back into reality.   
“I guess I did,” Sam started to pick up the now spoiled food when he felt a warm hand on his bicep. It felt like electricity was running through his veins, and before he could even comprehend what was happening he felt the rough kiss of his brother.   
That was all he needed, as he ran his hand through Dean’s hair and cupped the back of his neck. Their hearts beat as one and soon they were on the ground tugging and pulling at each other’s clothes. It was all happening so fast. Sam finally came up for air. “Dean,” he whispered.  
Dean’s face was flushed and his hair was even messier than before. “Sorry, S-Sammy,” he sputtered. “That…that was wrong. I’m so s-” Sam cut him off, realizing that Dean wanted this just as much as he did. He basically ripped off Dean’s thin cotton shirt and started feeling and memorizing every crease and muscle that made up Dean’s chest. Dean was moaning softly and nibbling Sam’s lip. They both knew this was so wrong, but that didn't stop them. A deep hunger filled both of the Winchesters. Nothing ever felt so right to them, even though deep in their minds they knew it was wrong. That just made them feed into the urges more. They never were ones to abide by the laws.   
Dirt found itself all over Dean’s body and he thought it was unfair that he had to be the dirty one. He took over and stripped everything but his brother’s boxers off. He felt Sam’s hardness and that made him even crazier. He palmed the bulge that wanted to be free as he continued to kiss, suck, and nibble at Sam’s neck and collar bones. He felt the vibrations of Sam’s moans and groans all over his body.  
Sam’s hair tickled at Dean’s skin. Every touch, every lingering kiss made both of the brothers’ skin tingle and their bodies shiver with pleasure. Their brains had been shut off long ago. Nothing else mattered in that moment and they soaked it up. Sam had his hands all over Dean’s warm, sweaty body. It was as if he had a time limit and couldn't touch every part of him quick enough. Dean was on top of Sam and both their bodies were in sync. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam started putting his clothes back on and brushed off the dirt. Dean did the same as he put the tent back in the bag. Both brothers were grinning ear to ear and their cheeks were still pink from their sinful time together. “Hey, Sammy?” Dean’s voice was rough and breathy. He was still coming down from his orgasm.   
Sam looked at Dean through his brown locks. Oh God, he thought. Maybe he regretted this. He didn't blame Dean. He knew it was wrong, but he never felt more alive when he was with Dean, having sex or just riding in the Impala. “Uh, yeah?” Sam swallowed hard, feeling a knot in his throat.   
Dean walked towards Sam with his sexy smirk. All feelings of doubt Sam had before was now nonexistent. Dean brought Sam’s lips down on his and it never felt more natural. “I really love you,” he whispered against Sam’s perfect mouth.  
Sam smiled and nipped Dean’s bottom lip. “I thought the rule was no chick flick moments.” Sam chuckled softly. Dean ran his hand down his little brother’s spine and closed the small space between them. Sam knew that Dean was definitely ready for round two as he felt Dean’s newly hardened bulge against his own thigh.


End file.
